Sky
King Sky is the King of Eraklyon, formerly the prince and heir. His mother is Samara, who is the Queen of Eraklyon until Bloom is married into his family. His father is Erendor, King of Eraklyon, who had voluntarily abdicated and given the throne to him. Sky is also the leader of his team of specialists. Personality Profile and History He has a strong sense of duty that sometimes puts him at odds with Bloom or Riven. He is aware of Bloom's previous relationship with Andy but has no outward antagonism towards the musician. He is genuinely irked by how close they act though, possibly because he is inexperienced with non-royal, or Earth, mannerisms. He is shown to be an excellent swordsman. His translucent, blue phantoblade is styled after a longsword, and he also uses a matching blue phantoshield, a boomerang and a hoverboard (all translucent like his sword). He's also a competent archer and can fight dragonback in the air or telepathically. In the comics, he also knows how to play the guitar. Seasons Background Before the school year started, presumably a year before the events of season one as all the specialists were well acquainted with each by the time of the battle with Knut at Bloom's house, he switched places with his squire, Brandon, to have more freedom of action as well diverging all threats on his life from Yoshinoya to someone else. He had an arranged fiancée, Diaspro, however, he managed to break up with her because he and Bloom fell in love. Season 1 At the beginning of the season, Sky goes under the alias Brandon and gets close to Bloom quickly. In Episode 18, it is revealed that he is the real prince and engaged to Diaspro, breaking Bloom's heart. After Bloom and the Winx go to Domino in search of the Dragon Flame, Sky leads the rest of the specialists (minus Riven) in rescuing the girls. After leaving he makes up with Bloom. After returning to Alfea, Sky goes with Bloom, Brandon, Stella and Knut to infiltrate Cloud Tower. After leaving Cloud Tower with Bloom a separate way to draw the Army of Decay away from the escape portal, they both end up crashing in the forest. After traveling through the night, he separates with Bloom and ends up in Magix City. After having a rough time with a Decay monster, he is rescued by Bloom and they return to Alfea. After the final fight Sky kisses Bloom for the first time. Vlcsnap-2011-06-29-03h41m03s74.jpg|Sky's Civilian Outfit in Season 1 SkyS1.jpg|Sky in Season 1 Winx Club: One-Hour Special In the first Nick special, Sky doesn't switch identities with Brandon. Winx Club: Revenge of the Trix Like the first season, he takes Bloom to Could Tower. While in Magix City, Bloom tells Sky she wants go to the library in Cloud Tower, Sky agrees to help her get in. While at Cloud Tower, Bloom learns that she is actually a witch. Stella, Flora, Tecna, and Musa are worried about Bloom how she never came back last night. Bloom calls Sky and tells him it was all a trick from the Trix. Bloom arrives at Red Fountain to find Sky with another girl, Princess Diaspro, but Bloom thinks it's another trick from the Trix. Bloom transforms into a fairy and fights Diaspro, Bloom finds out it wasn't a trick from the Trix, and that Diaspro is Sky's fiancée. Winx Club: The Battle for Magix Sky felt terrible about not telling Bloom about Diaspro and having her find out the hard way, and he tried to call her to set things right, but was blocked by Stella. He joins the other Specialists at the battle of Red Fountain and evacuates with the others as the school falls. He joins Bloom in a meeting with the faculty about trying to get her powers back. He accompanies Bloom, Stella, Brandon and the reformed Knut to Cloud Tower along with Riven, who he apologizes to. He and Bloom escape from Cloud Tower on a Wind Rider bike but get caught in the defense system and crash in the woods. They survive, but the bike was in no condition to take them anywhere. Sky headed to Magix while Bloom headed to Lake Rochachuche and got in a fight with three creatures of darkness. Luckily Bloom, with her powers restored, was able to save him and get him back to Alfea in time for the final battle. Season 2 In this season, Sky and Bloom continue to hang out with each other. After hearing a rumor about him and Diaspro, Sky assured Bloom that there was nothing going on between them. During the Pixie rescue mission, Sky became flustered with Layla, which caused Bloom to become jealous, though Layla's actions towards Sky were more out of respect than passion. He also displayed annoyance over how Bloom kept gushing on about Professor Avalon (who was a fake at the time). In episode 10 he was actually killed by Icy but then saved by Bloom's healing power and Bloom accepted him as her boyfriend. Sky also managed to later introduce Bloom to his parents, whom were wary of her at first. Even though Sky no longer had any romantic feelings for Diaspro, he wanted to save her from Yoshinoia's clutches, not wanting her to get hurt because of him. When Darkar converted Bloom to Dark Bloom, Sky was determined to save her. Even when everyone got paralyzed by a heavy gravity spell, Sky's determination did not waver as he managed to actually stand up and walk towards Dark Bloom despite the heavy gravity he was under. He pleads with Dark Bloom to wake up and return back to the girl he loves dearly. His confession finally brought Bloom back to herself in which they then defeated Darkar. During the celebration party at Alfea, Sky goes to search for Bloom where they are happy that the ordeal was finally over then share a kiss, which Lockette gushed over. Afterwards, Sky and Bloom comically mess up the photo sessions in the end. Winx Club: The Shadow Phoenix Sky celebrated the fact that the Trix were gone. Later in the series he was jealous because Bloom was hanging out with her new teacher, Professor Avalon, who (unknown to either of them) is really Lord Darkar (The Shadow Phoenix). When Bloom became Dark Bloom, Sky talked to ehr about how much he cared for her. These words allowed Bloom to break free of Darkar's control and she and Sky became a couple once again. Season 3 Sky's relationship with Bloom seems to be going perfectly. He was planning to make his relationship with her public on Eraklyon, but before he could, he gets slipped a mind control substance from Diaspro provided by Valtor. He had become under Diaspro's control, branded with Valtor's Mark, and makes him publicly say his relationship is now with her instead of Bloom. To hurt Bloom further, Diaspro then makes Sky attack the Winx on accusation that they're in league with Valtor. When Bloom and the others tried to infiltrate Sky's castle to find out what's going on, they discover the truth about his ailment once finding Valtor's Mark on his shoulder. Fortunately, Stella used her healing power to revert him back to normal. A few episodes later, Sky meets up with Bloom at Alfea after she found out her friends were all in the Omega Dimension. They reconcile and Sky revealed that Diaspro had been banished for what she did at Eraklyon. They then go together to rescue everyone else in the Omega Dimension. In the final episode, Sky, along with Brandon, Riven, and Timmy get held for ransom by Valtor while a fire elemental impersonating Sky attacks Bloom. Sky tended to Bloom's body when her soul left to fight within Valtor. Once Valtor was destroyed, Sky was elated to see Bloom's body and soul reunited again. The Secret of the Lost Kingdom In the movie, Sky helps Bloom to find her parents and discover her real identity. He had fallen under suspicion by Bloom when a young lady calls him away to Eraklyon for something. Sky tries to explain what that something was, but Bloom tells him to wait until their current mission was over to tell her because she thought knowing would cause her to be distracted. In the climax, Sky uses Oritel's sword to help defeat the ancestral witches, following the prophecy that only a "crown-less king" could pull out the sword and survive. It was then revealed that the something Sky was called away for was to attend his coronation as the new King of Eraklyon, thus allowing him to fulfill the requirement of being a "crownless king" in the prophecy. During the celebration ball later, Sky asks Bloom to marry him and she accepts. Season 4 's makeover]]{C Sky and the other specialists arrive on Earth to help the Winx find the last fairy on Earth and defeat the Wizards of the Black Circle. In order to set up a base of operations, he sold the Seal of Eraklyon to get some startup cash. He was shocked to find out that Bloom used to a boyfriend on Earth much earlier. He and Bloom had an argument after the Black Circle retreated but later reconciled after stopping some out of control pets. They had another argument about Andy courtesy of Mitzi's meddling but later reconciled after Bloom got her Believix. As a way of saying thanks, Roxy got him and the other specialists jobs at the Fruity Music Bar. Winx Club 3D: Magical Adventure Sky asks Bloom to marry him and Bloom is very happy. He announces the news to his father, but his father doesn't allow Sky to marry Bloom so Sky was forced to cut of the engagement. When Bloom's father is looking for the prince who will marry Bloom, Sky comes in disguise and tries to explain to Bloom why he couldn't marry her. Bloom's father realizes its Sky in disguise and bans him from the castle. Season 5 Coming in February.... Appearance Civilian Sky is fair skinned, with blonde hair and blue eyes. Although he isn't as muscular as Brandon or Riven, he is extremely well-fit In Season 1, his normal outfit is pair of blue jeans, blue sneakers, and a blue t-shirt with green sleeves. During Season 2, it consists of the same, but in Season 3 he changes to a red shirt under a periwinkle jacket, a pair of blue jeans with yellow rings on the knees, and a different pair of blue sneakers. After the episode "Love and Pet" in Season 4, he alternates between three main outfits: his Red Fountain uniform, a yellow and navy blue hoodie over a long sleeved blue shirt, a pair of white pants, and dark blue high tops, and a pair of slip on blue sneakers with a light blue button down and brown shorts. Red Fountain Uniform {C Sky wears the traditional Red Fountain outfit during missions and normal classes, and his has a blue stone holding the cape. Category:specialists Category:sky